Mio See, Mio Do
by OtakuLeader
Summary: Once again, airheaded Yui starts a chain events that leaves poor Mio following right in her footsteps...but is it really unwillingly?


Alright. I must admit this is one of the FEW times you're going to get to see some of the other club members interacting greatly in one of my stories, especially Yui and Azusa. I kind of went everywhere with this fic. I mean, it makes sense and stuff but for sure it's different from what I've written thus far. It is rather fast paced too. If I could, I'd put the category for all the characters, but technically it's Mio who I intended this fic to be for… It just happened that the other members were needed to get Mio to do what only she can do. ^_^ Anyway, enjoy my depiction of the other girls. Let me know what you think. I may do it again!

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON!<p>

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-0-0-<p>

It was lunch time when the light music club members were gathered in their club room. Mio, Azusa, and Yui, who were the bass and guitarist players respectively, were putting brand new strings on their instruments, while their drum player, Ritsu, was polishing out her drum sticks and drum set. Mugi, their keyboard player, was dusting out her keyboard. The cultural festival was to occur within the week and everyone in the band wanted to ensure their instruments were in top form, so today they focused solely on the maintenance of their instruments. The peaceful setting that arose among them as they cleaned was suddenly interrupted by a girl running into the club room.

"Onee-chan, you forgot your lunch!"

Everyone in the light music club stopped what they were doing and smiled at their visitor.

"Hello Ui-chan." Mio said, as she set aside her bass. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Just bringing Yui her lunch again." Ui said.

"Private Yui, you gotta be more careful about your food rations!" Ritsu said while standing up from her drum set. "Who knows how long you can survive without food!"

"Yes, sir, Captain Ritsu!" Yui said, saluting. "It won't happen again!"

"We both know it's going to happen again, Yui." Ritsu laughed.

"Yeah you're right. Hehehehe." Yui smiled sheepishly.

"You should take after me Yui. I always prepare and make sure my lunch is ready the day before!" Ritsu said while puffing out her chest.

"Wow, really? By yourself?" Yui said with an incredulous look on her face. "That's awesome Ricchan!"

"Don't forget who makes it so you are awesome, _Ricchan._" Mio said, frowning. "Perhaps I should show Yui those text messages you send me nearly every day asking me what to do for lun-"

"Mio! Don't tell her that!" Ritsu said, shaking her hands side to side. "I'll do whatever you want, just stop talking!"

"Then stop messing around and finish working on your drums!"

"Aye aye, my dangerous Queen!"

"Ritsu." Mio growled.

"I mean yes, Mio-sama." Ritsu gave a deep bow and tried to suppress a snicker.

Mio sighed and went back to working on her bass.

"Here's your lunch box, Onee-chan." Ui said, handing Yui a bright yellow container.

"Thank you Ui!" Yui said, taking the lunch box from her sister. "I love you!"

"W-wait Onee-chan! You don't have to-" Ui started giggled as she half heartedly tried to push Yui away from her, who was trying to nuzzle her.

"You're such a good sister Ui. I'd be lost without you!" Yui enveloped her sister in a hug.

"Ah, sisterly love. It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Mugi said to no one in particular.

The other girls merely sweat dropped while Yui continued to shower her sister with affection.

"So that's why you had two lunch boxes in the morning." Azusa said to her classmate. "You'd think by now Yui-senpai would remember her lunch. Eating is her favorite pastime after all."

"Mou, Azunyan, can't you ever be nice to me?" Yui gave Azusa a sad look as she slowly released her sister, and started heading toward Azusa who had her back turned.

"I am too nice to you!" Azusa said, unabashedly. "Why do you think I let you put those ears on me half the time without protesting? Wha-? Yui-senpai, get off me!" Azusa tried to push the suddenly appearing Yui away from her, who was now trying to hug Azusa.

"There, there, Azunyan. No need to get feisty. I'm sure Ui would be happy to make you a lunch box too."

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"Aw, don't be jealous! I'll share with you for today and you'll get one of your own tomorrow, right Ui?"

"If it's what Onee-chan wants. There's no problem at all. I don't mind making you a lunch box too, Azusa-chan."

"WILL YOU TWO LISTEN TO ME?"

The other club members laughed as their youngest club member managed to get away from Yui, who pouted as she and went back to working on her guitar.

"_There, there Gitah. Azunyan will see the light someday and join forces with us."_ Yui crooned to her guitar.

"That's creepy, Yui-senpai!"

Ui laughed again as she joined Yui on her bench.

"Anyways, putting _Azunyan _aside—"Don't call me that too Ui! -"I also brought some of that pudding we had last night."

"Thank you Ui! I love you!" Yui said as she hugged her sister again. "But before eating, I must take the strings off Gitah."

Having said that, Yui got the guitar pliers and prepared to cut the strings.

"Oh yeah Onee-chan, I forgot to tell you something." Ui said as she sat down next to Yui. "I got a text message from Mom and she said Dad got you that waterproof guitar case you wanted."

"Really?"

In her excitement, Yui forgot that she was cutting a guitar string, and everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a sharp crack in the air as the string smacked Yui on the face.

"OUCH!"

"Onee-chan!"

Everyone looked at Yui whose cheek had started to swell.

"It hurts…." Yui said as she gingerly touched her cheek.

"I've told you before to loosen the strings before you cut them, Yui-senpai." Azusa sighed while shaking her head.

"Don't touch it, Onee-chan." Ui said as she pulled her sister's hand away from her face. "You'll make it worse if you do that. I'll go get some ice and a band-aid."

"Oh, did it cut her?" Ritsu said. "I have a few band-aids here with me just in case my fingers get too bloody from playing-Ouch! Mio, what was that for?"

"Don't talk so casually about b-b-blood like that!" Mio said, a fist still shaking in the air. "Anyways, you'll want to disinfect that just to be safe, Yui. Do you have any disinfectant, Ritsu?"

"It's okay Mio-chan. I just need a kiss from a kitten to disinfect it!"

"I'm not kissing you!"

"I didn't say _you _were the kitten, Azunyan." Yui said innocently. "But I'm glad to know you admit to being a kitten."

"That's not-"

"Hey wait a minute, Azunyan."

"Huh?"

"You said you wouldn't kiss me but...if it were someone else you'd kiss them?"

"Wait, what?" Azusa said. "Mio-senpai, help me!"

"So you'd kiss Mio-chan?"

"Better pucker up Mio!" Ritsu said while laughing.

"Oh my." Mugi said dreamily.

"So this is how you guys are when I'm not here."

"Sensei?" Everyone cried in unison as their teacher sipped a cup of tea nonchalantly at the table.

"Everyone leave Azusa and me alone!" Mio said while trying to hit Ritsu again.

"Why am I always the only one getting attacked by Mio?"

"Fufufufufu…always attacked by Mio-chan."

"Mugi, don't do that!" Mio and Ritsu exclaimed together.

"Aren't you jealous of Ritsu, Azunyan?"

"Don't make me hit your other cheek, Yui-senpai!" Azusa said while blushing furiously.

"Ui! Azunyan is being mean to me." Yui sobbed as she latched onto her sister.

"Seriously, there's never a day where I regret being your advisor." Sawako waved her fork around thoughtfully. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing worth explaining, Sensei." Azusa leaned back into a chair and draped her arm across her face. "It's just Yui-senpai being more of Yui-senpai."

"Eh?" Sawako looked questioningly at Mio, who seemed to be the only one who was not laughing or daydreaming, as Ritsu and Mugi were doing at the moment.

"Don't ask." Mio deadpanned.

"There, there Onee-chan. Azusa-chan was just embarrassed." Ui leaned over and kissed her sister on her swollen cheek. "Does it feel better now?"

"Yes." Yui sniffled. "See Azunyan, what's so hard about giving me a kiss?"

"I'd be digging my own grave if I did that." Azusa said exasperated. "Honestly, Ui, I don't understand how you can put up with your sister's affectionate side so much. You are a saint."

"It's not like that, Azusa-chan. I just really love my sister. She's like my best friend. The same for her toward me."

"But Ui-chan, I heard Yui-chan say yesterday that _Gitah_ was _her best friend_ and that she loves—" Ritsu started to say as she tried to suppress a smile.

Ui gave Ritsu a blank stare and then slowly turned to her sister.

"Onee-chan, is this true?"

"Well, you see, I did promise my heart and soul to Gitah and—Ui, wait, where are you going?"

"Onee-chan doesn't love me anymore!" Having said that, Ui ran out of the room.

"What just happened?" Yui said as she stared at the clubroom door in a daze for a moment. "Wait, Ui! Come back!"

With that, everyone watched as Yui ran after her sister, grabbing her lunch box along the way.

"Those Hirasawa sisters definitely have issues." Ritsu said.


End file.
